My Angel Castiel
by MKUltraMuser
Summary: Castiel has always been Dean's angel. We know that. But here's a story of if Castiel met Dean earlier and they fell in love when Dean was a teenager. Only for Castiel to die and come back 16 years later to pull Dean out of Hell. NOTE: Cas uses Jimmy's teenage vessel in Deans teen years. ((My first multi-chaptered Destiel SPN fic))
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester, an 18 year old with an abnormal life, is currently laying down side by side on his bed with his angel boyfriend Castiel. Their fingers are intertwined, their foreheads are pressed together and their eyes are locked on each other's. No one would dare interrupt moments like this. They had one every Wednesday evening and they made sure Deans family knew it so they could be left alone.

Speaking in hushed whispers, Dean was telling Castiel all about his day. How he almost punched an uptight son of a bitch at the garage because he blamed Dean on the tiny scratch that suddenly appeared on the side of his too expensive Mercedes, which was actually caused by the dick driving into a petrol pump on the way to there, and how he managed to get a pay rise from Bobby for actually not giving the guy a broken nose. Castiel smiled at this and kissed Dean gently.

"I am proud of you for holding yourself back. You would've undoubtly been charged by the police and then you would have lost your job. Where would you be if that happened?"

Dean snorted and tucked his head under Castiels chin. "With you. As always. Just without the money or the job that keeps be occupied when you're not here."

Castiel tightened his arms around his charge and smiled into his hair. He had nothing to say to that so he just hummed. "I love you Dean." Dean grinned and kissed Castiels chest lightly. "I love you too." Dean was feeling a little tired so he yawned and snuggled into Cas. "I think I'm gonna sleep for a bit. Wake me up before 6 babe. Wanna spend some time with you before work," Dean mumbled. Cas gave a short laugh and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay Dean. Sleep well." Dean just murmured something unintelligible before light snores could be heard. Castiel grinned and looked down at his love, stroking his hair soothingly before letting his mind wander to how they met.

***flashback***

A 16 year old Dean Winchester roared as he charged for the demon that threw his little brother Sam against a wall knocking him unconscious. He swung his knife at him before ducking and dodging frantic punches from the abomination in front of him. His father was out cold in the corner of the room after being jumped on as soon as he got in the room, leaving him with no chance of defending himself. Luckily his sons were ready but now Dean was the only one left standing. This demon was a tough one. He just wouldn't give up and Dean was already starting to feel tired. After five minutes of dancing around each other, Dean couldn't carry on. The demon grinned evilly and disarmed him. He twiddled the knife in his hand before taking the final blow. Dean closed his eyes tight, waiting for the pain, but instead, behind his eyelids, he could see a bright light coming from the demon. The light was blinding and he turned away from it, groaning at the pain in his head. When the light was gone, he managed to open his eyes a little and looked at the spot where the demon should have been. But instead, the demon was on the floor, his eyes completely liquefied and a tall teenage boy was in his place, his stance showing power and smugness, but his face seemed innocent and care free. Dean found himself instantly attracted to him, despite his mind screaming _'Dammit I am not gay!' _

He crouched down slowly to pick up his knife from the dead demons hand and pointed it at the mysterious boy in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" He growled out, trying to keep his manliness intact. The boy just tilted his head and gave a small smile. "I am Castiel." _What the hell kind of name is that? The guys' parents must have serious issues. _Dean thought. Castiel grinned and shook his head. "My name was given to me by my father and brothers. And while some are flawed, I'm sure they had no _serious issues _that I could think of."

Dean scowled at the intrusion of his mind and gritted out, "_What_ are you, smartass?" Castiel's stare did not waver as he answered calmly, "I'm an angel of the Lord." Dean's mind stopped and he huffed out a breath in disbelief.

"Oh really?" Castiel squinted his eyes in confusion and answered "Yes. You doubt me?" Dean laughed humourlessly and nodded, his eyes still giving a death glare to the boy in front of him.

Castiel smirked and stretched his arms outwards, like he was preparing for an attack and stared at Dean. Suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder and lightning streamed into the room, illuminating a pair a huge black wings, stretching from his back. Dean's eyes widened and he stepped back, holding a defensive pose. The thunder and lightning died away and so did the shadow of Castiel's wings. The Winchester boy laughed nervously. "You're a freakin' angel. Y-you guys just don't exist. I've never come across one of you before." Dean put away his knife and stepped towards the angel. "Thanks for saving my life, I guess," Dean gritted out as if he was not used to saying the words. Castiel just nodded and turned away from him towards his brother. He crouched next to the unconscious form and placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Hey man what are you doing? Get away from him," Dean threatened, his hand on his knife ready to kill the dick if he hurt Sam, not that it would actually do much good. But his stance relaxed as his brother inhaled sharply and jolted up. He looked around dazedly before meeting the eyes of the angel. He quickly scooted away, unnerved by the piercing stare and ran towards his brother. "Who's that Dean?" He asked his brother timidly as he watched the strange man walk towards his Dad and do the same process on him. Dean looked down at Sammy.

"Castiel. He's an angel," he said, not taking his eyes of the angel who now had brought his father back to consciousness. Castiel offered his hand to John Winchester, but the man ignored it, jumping up and stabbing Castiel in the chest. Dean shouted in surprise and ran towards Cas as the angel looked at the knife, surprise evident on his face. He grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled the blade out. Cas smirked and looked at John, before dropping it. Dean moved protectively in front of Cas and glared at his father. "He helped us. What the hell you go stabbing him for?" John just shoved Dean aside and tried to pin the angel against a wall, but Castiel knew he was going to do that and twisted, grappling John's arms and shoved him against the wall instead.

"Calm yourself Winchester," Castiel growled, tightening his grip on John's arms, careful not to break them. John pushed against his hands and glared at the angel.

"Don't tell me to calm down. What the hell are you? A rebel demon or something?" Castiel just shook his head and spoke calmly.

"I am an Angel of the Lord and I am here for Dean Winchester. He is my charge and I have been sent down here to protect him."

Dean sharply to a breath in shock. "What? What do you mean 'protect me?' From what? A-and why? I'm no one special." Castiel turned to look at his charge and smiled, his perfect blue eyes locked in an intense stare with Deans green ones, before Dean felt uneasy and looked away with a blush on his face.

"It is what God commanded. You Dean, are very important to Heavens plans. I must watch over you until you are of age. To be part of the fight against the apocalypse."

"T-the freakin apocalypse? I'm gonna be fighting against the apocalypse? How in the hell am I gonna do that? I'm human!" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing from this attractive angels mouth. _Dammit Dean! Stop the gay thoughts now. _ Castiel smiled at Dean as if…as if…_Oh shit. He can read minds. I forgot. Son of a bitch. _Dean coughed awkwardly and looked down, hiding his obvious blush. Sam just looked at him with confusion painted all over his face. He instantly became wary as Castiel let go of John and walked slowly towards him. The angel tilted his head and squinted his eyes, an expression Dean instantly found adorable. Oh how he wanted to punch himself right now. He looked away for a second before returning his eyes to Castiel, jumping in surprise at how close he was.

"You don't think you deserve to be special." It wasn't a question. It was a fact and Dean averted his gaze, ashamed that the angel looked right through him. He instantly felt vulnerable in the angels presence. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked right back at Castiel.

"You've always been special Dean. You were born to be special." Dean smiled at his words, reassured. He completely forgot about his father and brother and whispered out a weak "Thank you," before placing his hand on the angels shoulder in return.

***end of flashback***

Castiel smiled at the memory. Dean was so trusting after that. As long as the angel was with him, Dean could stand up against his father whenever he degraded him when he was drunk, he could fight against the monsters in hunts that were originally too difficult for him, he could do anything difficult that he couldn't do before just as long as he remembered his Cas' words to him. _You've always been special._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story! I hope to get a few chapters in this! The only problem is I am not a writer. I don't mind the reviews I get, whether they are few, many or rude. I'm just doing this for fun and if you don't like it then that's fine by me. Anyway, here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The Supernatural boys aren't mine but I'm asking for them for Christmas.**

Dean shifted slowly as he began to wake. His face was nuzzled into his angels chest and he smiled sleepily, inhaling his unique scent of Earth. Cinnamon and something else that was indescribable yet so _Cas. _It was his favourite thing to wake up to.

"Hmm morning Cas," Dean groaned out tiredly, stretching his legs out and lifting his head up to kiss him lightly. Castiel met the kiss with a softness that was shown only to Dean and no one else. "Good Morning Dean. Did you sleep well?" Castiel replied, with a small smile on his face. Dean moved up so his head was resting on his pillow next to Cas so they were facing each other. He reached down and took his hand and squeezed. Dean loved mornings like these. It was a time when he could forget about everything and only focus on his happier parts in life. He could forget about his drunk Father. He could forget about the hunts and how he is risking his and his brothers' life by going to them, when all he wants is to keep his brother safe and away from all of this. He can just focus on the one being that means the most to him and he can be happy in these dark times.

"I slept great Cas. Thanks for staying again," Dean smiled and pressed his forehead to Castiel's. The angel hummed and closed his eyes in content.

"What are your plans for today? Is there another case?" Dean just groaned as he remembered that there was a case today. One that required them to drive to Detroit. He just wanted to stay in bed with Cas all day, not go on a four hour drive to hunt that really should've been simple enough for just his Dad to finish.

"Yeah. A simple Demon case in Detroit. I remember Dad saying he wanted to leave in the early afternoon. You're coming with right? We could use you." Dean tightened his hold on Cas' hand hoping he would come. He didn't want to be away from him just yet.

"Of course Dean. Heaven does not require me today so I will accompany you."

Dean let out a sigh in relief and kissed him again. "Thanks Cas." They kissed languidly for a few minutes before Dean felt self- conscious about his morning breath and got up to brush his teeth. Cas sat up and flattened his hair down before moving to stand by the bedroom door waiting for Dean to come back. When he did, the young hunter smiled, took his hand and led him to the dining room where his father and brother were already seated. Sam looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey bro! Hey Cas!" He greeted, nibbling on a piece of toast. He looked so innocent when he did this and Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The dude was clever and he wanted to be normal, but being part of the Winchester family means you'll never get it. Hunting was their life. Dean temporarily let go of Cas' hand to scruff up Sam's hair, "Morning Sammy!" The younger Winchester growled in protest and smacked his hand away. Dean just laughed and went back to Cas, dragging him towards the two available seats on the round table. Dean made sure he sat next to his Dad, as it was no secret that John disliked the angel, ever since he began an "unnatural" relationship with his son. There were no morning greetings from his father but Dean didn't expect any, so he just sighed and went along with his routine. He picked up two slices of toast, buttered them and gave one to Cas.

"Dean. You know I do not need to…" Cas started but Dean interrupted him.

"Yeah yeah Cas I know you don't need to eat, but humour me for a minute okay?" Cas squinted at his partner in that adorable way of his, before sighing in resignation and taking the toast from Dean, eating it slowly. Dean smiled triumphantly and patted his shoulder before starting on his slice of toast. He looked at his Dad warily before asking, "So er…what we got today?"

John Winchester looked at his son for the first time that morning and put his cup of coffee down. "I told you this yesterday," he replied exasperated. His eldest son flinched a little at his tone, before bucking the courage to answer back.

"Yeah, I-I-I know. I just wanted you to enlighten me." Cas placed a comforting hand on Deans knee as he noticed his charge was getting a little frustrated with his father. He just wished John Winchester would be accepting like all fathers should be. It made Dean's life more difficult than what he deserved.

"I'm not repeating myself _son, _so listen better the next time," replied John as he picked up his coffee. Dean's eyes were downcast and he let out a small "Yes Sir," in reply to his father. Castiel clenched his fist as he watched the exchange. He was overwhelmed by the urge to put John Winchester in his place. How dare he speak to his charge like he was nothing? They were father and son. There should be love between them, a need to keep each other happy and together, but they were just falling apart. Sam could feel the tension in the room, so he cleared his throat, picked up a magazine and began reading it with minimal interest.

Dean looked at Cas for a second and saw his rigid pose. He put an arm around his shoulder to offer comfort and to silently say that he was used to this so the angel shouldn't mind too much. But Castiel could not get rid of the burning need in his chest that told him to protect Dean Winchester from his father. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down for Dean's sake. John spared a glance at him a lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked although no part of him seemed to really care about the angel at all. Castiel slowly opened his eyes and gave the man his most threatening stare.

"I would appreciate it if you spoke to your son with more respect. He has done nothing but follow your footsteps and has become a great hunter for someone of his age. Yet you always look down on him and degrade him. It is unacceptable to treat your eldest like this." Castiel did not back down as he saw John visibly bristle at his words. Dean was shocked at Castiel's sudden outburst and he was worried as to how this confrontation would end.

"Who the hell are you to tell me how I should treat my son? I raise him how I want him to be raised. I've gone wrong somewhere, I know that, but that's only because he's hooked up with you. A freakin angel. A _male _angel."

Castiel tensed, stood up slowly and shot back, "May I remind you that this angel can smite you where you stand with just a flick of a wrist. I would watch yourself Winchester." John was on his feet too, his posture showed that of a hunter ready to kill another monster. "Not if I gank you first you dick." Castiel was ready to lunge at him, before Dean got between them and placed a hand on Cas' chest.

"Woah. Cas calm down. Don't do this. It's fine okay? I'm fine with it." He moved his head to try and catch Cas' gaze. It was focused on John's but he finally relaxed enough to look at Dean. He closed his eyes and nodded, before sitting down again, although still visibly tense from the conflict. Dean turned to his father. "Sit down Dad. There's no need for this." John just glared at the boy.

"Don't tell me what to do." He moved around his chair a stormed out of the room to the front door. He went outside and slammed the door behind him. Dean flinched at the sound and let out a small sigh. Sitting down again, he placed his head on Cas' shoulder fought back tears. He hadn't cried for years, but now seeing how much his father disliked him just because he got with Cas…well…it's broken something inside him and he hated it. Sam, who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange just smiled sympathetically at his brother, to offer a small comfort, before getting back to reading his magazine. Cas wrapped an arm around Dean and placed a kiss at the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews and favourites! I didn't think anyone would actually like this story. Sorry about the wait. I've been doing GISHWHES and I've been ill so it has taken a while to get this out. Sorry. But here's your next update!**

It was time for the hunt and the atmosphere between Dean and his father was frostier than ever. John Winchester didn't get spoken down to like that. It just didn't happen. But when Castiel raised his voice to him and put him down in front of his sons, well…needless to say that really pissed him off. Dean kept his distance, speaking to Sam about the usual safety crap that his younger brother seems to keep forgetting before every hunt. Honestly, for geeky kid he can be quite thick sometimes. Castiel was going to meet them at the warehouse where the demons were supposed to be taking their victims to and torturing them. He didn't want to be around John Winchester right now. He was still seething even after Dean's attempts at calming him down. Dean could understand him though; he'd just hope that it wouldn't affect Cas and his hunting abilities today. He wouldn't know what to do with his life if he lost him.

They had arrived at the warehouse in the Impala after a silent two hour drive. John got out quickly, a look of determination on his face as he opened the boot and readied his supplies. Dean and Sam got out together, the younger Winchester visibly more nervous. Dean put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Breathe Sammy. No need to worry! This is just a simple demon hunt. One stab and we're done yeah?" Sam looked up at his big brother and nodded his head, taking deep breathes, trying to clear his head and calm down. _This was just a simple case. It will be easy. No one will get hurt_, Sam kept repeating in his head. He looked up when his father called his name and accepted the knife that was given to him. He didn't want to handle guns just yet. He left the shooting to Dean and his father.

When Dean was kitted out, he walked away from his father and prayed for Castiel. "Okay Cas. We're here. Time to get your feathery ass down here." Immediately after, Dean smiled as he heard the familiar flutter of wings from behind him. He turned around and walked towards his angel, giving him a small peck on the lips, not seeing his father's look of disgust at his actions. "Hey. You ready?" Dean asked, the smile never leaving his face. Castiel just smirked and answered, "I'm always ready Dean."

"That you are," Dean sighed fondly and patted his shoulder, walking around him to regroup with his father and brother. Cas kept his distance from John, never meeting his eyes and never speaking to him as the Winchester went through his plan. Dean and Cas were to enter through the front door. _Bait, obviously, _and Sam and John would enter through the two side doors when Dean gives out the signal of a gunshot. Personally, Dean didn't like the idea of Sammy taking a whole side on his own. Who knew what could be lurking over there. But Dean knew it would be useless to argue with his father. With no other words said, the boys went to their positions. Dean turned to Cas and kissed him slowly, savouring the moment.

"Just in case," he whispers against the angels lips, foreheads pressed together and breathes mingling. Cas placed a hand on the side of Dean's face and turned serious.

"I will protect you Dean," he murmured, ferocity lighting up his eyes. Dean didn't doubt him for a second. He nodded and stepped away from Cas, sucking in a deep breath.

"Okay then. Let's do this." He walked straight to the doors he was supposed to be at and looked back at his father, waiting for his signal. At the nod of his head, Dean yanked open the door and slowly made his way inside, Cas holding a protective stance behind him. Dean had his gun ready, scouting the area for the demons, but became unsettled when he couldn't see anything. Cas felt this too, even his angel senses couldn't pick up a trace of demon. Dean made to carry on walking, but Cas held him back. The Winchester turned his head, silently questioning his actions, but Cas just shook his head and stepped in front of Dean, taking the lead. They continued through the warehouse but there was still nothing. However, not two seconds later, the angel stiffened as he felt a shift in the air. He quickly glanced at Dean, seeing that he was a few metres away, checking the offices, then looked up, feeling the air shift again. That was when he saw the fireball, flying towards him. The fire wouldn't hurt him, so he could just easily step out the way. But the fire landed just in front of him and only too late did he see the traces of holy oil surrounding him, now burning in flames, trapping him.

Dean sucked in a shocked breath and ran to his angel but Cas shouted at him to keep his distance. The young Winchester stubbornly tried to reach Cas but was thrown back by an unseen force. He collided with the wall with a smash and pain exploded in his back. He was pinned there and he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. He could hear Cas yelling for him, but he couldn't find the strength to reply. He needed his gun. He needed to fire the shot that would let his father know he was needed right now. But his body wouldn't cooperate. Finally, Dean was able to open his eyes a little after he heard two voices. One was his angels, the other was unfamiliar. His eyes focussed on Cas first and saw that he was unharmed. To that he sighed a breath of relief, but then his attention was drawn to the demon and fear spiked in him when he saw the angel blade that he was holding. The only weapon that could kill Castiel. He struggled against his invisible bonds. He needed to gank that demon now, before he could harm the angel.

Noticing the movement, the demon tore his eyes away from Castiel and smirked at Dean, walking slowly towards him. The vessel was tall, but pudgy. His face was round and covered in dirt, his eyes were pure black.

"Dean Winchester! Nice to finally put a face to the name," the demon smiled, revealing rotting teeth. "You and your…family…seem to be causing a lot of trouble amongst my kind. You're good hunters, I'll give you that, but you're no match for some of us. Me especially." The demon slowly grinned, bringing the angel blade up to Deans neck. "And I'm gonna be the one who finally kills you all. You see I got a couple of pets outside, keeping your brother and father busy. We'll see how that turns out later…well you won't," he smirked, pressing the blade even harder to Dean's neck, causing him to choke and moan in pain as small drops of blood leaking from the small cuts made.

"NO!" screamed Castiel, causing the windows of the warehouse to shake as the angel's true voice almost seeped out. The demon was shocked out of his actions and he turned back to Cas. "Turn the volume down. I'm trying to kill here."

Castiel was visibly shaking in fury. "You will not touch him!"

The demon rolled his eyes. "I already did, you dumbass angel. Shut up or I'll kill you slowly." He was about to turn back to Dean but what Castiel said next made him stop, surprised.

"Kill me first! Please. I cannot see a way out of this situation but please kill me first! Dean does not deserve to die," Cas shouted, his voice shaking. Dean croaked out a "No Cas," before his throat burned with the effort of speech. The demon contemplated this for a moment before nodding his agreement.

"Alright. Angel first." He waved his hand and Dean was released from his invisible bonds and he fell to the floor. He looked up at Cas and found the effort to say, "Please Cas. Don't do this! I can't lose you!"

Cas looked at him, tears brimming in his eyes before he closed them, taking a deep breath. "There's nothing else to do. Your brother and father have troubles of their own, they cannot save us. I want to die first. To give them time to save you." The demon snorted at that and muttered an "unlikely" under his breath. Dean just looked into Cas' eyes and let a tear fall. "I love you," he whispered brokenly. The phrase was returned in kind and the demon gagged at the show before clapping his hands together once.

"Alright lovebirds. Shut the hell up now. It's time for the show to begin." He walked to Dean and kicked his ribs so he was momentarily stunned, before throwing the angel blade with power and precision towards the angel. Dean screamed as the blade pierced through Cas' chest. The angel grunted and fell to his knees, his face was contorted in pain. Dean ignored the twinge in his ribs and twisted so he could reach for his gun, aiming at the demon and firing, the bullets landing in the demons head. He quickly got up and lunged for the stunned demon, hitting him repeatedly and shooting him anywhere he could, knowing it wouldn't do much but slow him down. He needed to inflict pain. This was for Cas and he'll be damned if he lets this demon walk away. He screamed in grief and anger as he pummelled his fist into the abominations face, his arms tiring, but his mind unwilling to stop. Just when his body was about to fail him, the side door opened and John and Sam ran in, their appearance a little rough and bloody but otherwise fine. He heard Sam's yell of "NO!" when he caught sight of Cas on the floor, gasping in pain, with grace leaking out from around the angel blade. Dean looked up and saw his father running towards him, not sparing a glance for Castiel. John grabbed him and hauled him up.

"I got this. Go to Castiel," he whispered to his broken son. Tears were freely streaming down Dean's face and he nodded to his father, turning around and running to the ring of fire, vaguely hearing his father chanting a Latin exorcism. "Cas! Hold on! Baby please hold on!" He looked around desperately and saw a fire extinguisher to the left of the front door. With one last look to Cas, he sprinted towards it and all but yanked the extinguisher from its holder. He pulled out the peg and ran back to the fire, using it to extinguish the flames.

It was all done in ten seconds and after he had finished, he chucked the useful piece of metal away and ran to kneel by Cas' side. The angel was barely breathing and his eyes were shut against the pain of his grace leaving him. Dean placed his hand on the side of Cas' face, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Cas! Open your eyes baby. Please. Come on!" Dean yelled desperately. Cas opened his eyes only a little before breathing out his loves name. Dean smiled in return. "Yeah that's right Cas. It's me. I need you to fight this okay? I need you to be strong for me. Goddammit Cas I can't lose you!" His free hand was pressing around the angel blade, trying to stop leaking blood. He didn't want to pull it out just in case it worsened Cas' condition.

"Dean. It is impossible. My grace is already leaving me! I cannot stop it," Castiel breathed out. Pain lacing every word. Dean shook his head and growled, "No. Just hold on okay? We'll figure this out. I love you okay? I can't let you die!" He pressed his forehead to Cas' and began to feel tears leaking from his eyes. His mind was telling him to accept it. To accept the fact that Cas was going to die. The blade pierced the heart, pierced the very centre of Castiel. There was no way he would survive this, yet Dean desperately wanted to follow what his heart was telling him. _'Cas will pull through. He's stronger than this. We will find a way to save him.' _But it was useless. Cas was already draining, his eyes unable to stay open for too long. His head lolled to one side and Dean placed his hand on the side of his face, moving his head to face him again.

"Please stop. Please. I never wanted this to happen. We were supposed to grow up together. To become the best hunting trio with Sam. We were gonna have a life together. I want that Cas. You can't leave me baby!" He cried, both his hands now on Castiel's face. Cas opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Dean. I love you," he whispered, his mind slowly shutting down, his grace burning up inside him waiting to be released. Dean pressed a kiss to his lips and said, "I love you too angel. Please don't leave me."

But it was too late. Cas' eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth opened wide. Dean shouted and screamed at the sudden blinding white light that poured from Cas' eyes and mouth. "NO! CAS! NO!" He wanted to keep his eyes open, he wanted to force the grace back into Cas but he was useless. He had to shut his eyes. He had to feel the small burn that the light was leaving all over his skin. He had to deal with the fact that this was Cas leaving him. That he was dead.

The burning stopped and he guessed he could open his eyes again. He did so reluctantly and moaned in mental pain at the sight before him. Cas was spread out, his eyes closed, his mouth open but his face peaceful. Two large, black imprints of wings were burned to the ground. They were Deans proof. Proof that the love of his life was gone.

He pulled Cas up and against him so his head rested lifelessly on Dean's shoulder. Dean cried and cried, running his fingers through Cas' hair, screaming out his protests. Sam couldn't watch anymore and left the warehouse, running to the car and letting his tears fall without an audience. John couldn't help but feel guilt as he watched Dean break in front of him holding his angel. His son really truly loved this angel and he never supported them. All he wanted was to keep his sons safe and happy but he couldn't even do that. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the painful yells of his son. He walked forward and placed an hand on his shoulder. Dean was too weak to shove it off.

"Come on son. We need to leave. I'll help you take Cas to the car and we'll drive to Kansas and give him a proper burial." Dean looked up angrily at his father.

"We won't burn him! He could come back! He will need this vessel! He'll come back!" He shouted, clutching his dead angel tight to his chest. John could do nothing but watch as Dean stood up slowly with Cas in his arms as he walked back to the car, shakily. Sam got out and opened the back door for him so he could get in easily with Cas. He sat and pulled Cas up and close to him, his lips resting on the cold forehead of his lover. He held him tight and whispered softly into his hair as his Dad got into the car to drive back to Kansas.

"Come back to me Cas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me again with your next update. I know they aren't regular but I am trying and this chapter was a bitch to write so I hope you like it! Go forth and fear no darkness!**

Castiel

_Castiel_

_**Castiel**_

**CAS!**

Castiel abruptly opened his eye at the sound of his name being shouted out. He was lying on a surprisingly warm and comfortable floor. He winced at the white light that suddenly filled his vision, blinking a few times so his eyes could adjust. Once his vision cleared up he looked around for the source of the voice and stopped when he saw a bearded man in quite modern clothes, smiling at him. Castiel frowned and sat up slowly, never taking his eyes off the man. For some reason he felt safe and welcome in this man's presence.

"Who are you?" Damn it hurt to speak, like his voice had not been used for years. Strange.

"I am God. And I have come to tell you that your time of rest is over. You must be sent back to save the Righteous Man from Lucifer's clutches." Castiel jerked to his feet, immediately straightening his posture.

"Father? I…what…where have you-?" Castiel stuttered.

"The questions you ask now are not of importance at the moment. This is not about me. This is about Dean Winchester and you." God interrupted, no impatience in his voice or features. Just kindness and understanding. Castiel's breath sped up as he heard the name of his hunter.

"What about him...where is he?" Cas asked urgently. It felt like he hadn't seen Dean in a millennia. He missed him. However he did not like the way God's facial expression changed to solemn as soon as Castiel mentioned Dean himself. For some reason, he was beginning to feel nervous. God walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It has been many a year since you died. Your partner is in the deepest pits of hell. He made a deal a year ago with a demon to bring his brother back to life after he was killed by a soldier. Needless to say, he could not find a way to harmlessly go back on the deal. It played out and he was killed by a hellhound. He does not belong down there Castiel. He is the Righteous Man and you must return him to Earth safely. There is work for him to do."

Castiel, who was growing more anxious by the minute, began to shake. "He died? Why was I not awoken sooner? I could've prevented this!" he shouted, clenching his fists, feeling the urge to smite every demon in that godforsaken place.

"Castiel, you could've done nothing," God placated, conveying calm through his words. "This was meant to happen. I cannot tell you why yet as I do not want to alter your future, but you must understand that you are not at fault here. All you must do travel through hell, free him from Alistair's clutches and bring him back. Stay with him as his guardian angel and lover again. Help him on his path that will soon be laid out before him. Make sure he does not stray Castiel. The fate of the world is in his hands, therefore yours. Go forth and good luck my child."

Castiel could not say anything else as God disappeared in a bright light. He felt his world shift and suddenly he was floating in front of his partner. "DEAN!" he yelled, relief evident in his voice. But his joy at seeing his partner was short-lived after he saw his condition. He was hooked to an upright table, blood covering every inch of his body. His hair was matted with sweat and his face had aged considerably. Castiel could not dwell on the fact that his lover had grown to be a very handsome man. He had more important matters at hand. He surged forward and used his grace to free him from his hooks, healing him as he went. Knowing he was fighting against the clock, he left a few minor injuries, in favour of lifting Dean in his arms and carrying him bridal style out of his dark cage. Hearing the demons closing in on them for the first time, he clenched his eyes shut and felt his body go weightless as he flew through his enemies and up towards his home. Earth.

It was then, when Dean woke up suddenly, gasping in huge lungful's of air. Fresh air. He groaned as he felt his body getting used to being used again as he slowly moved to sit up. Looking around, he saw trees that once stood high and mighty, now lying dead on the floor as if blown sideways by a huge explosion, centring from his position. A water bottle was conveniently placed beside his right leg and he quickly grabbed it, unscrewed the cap and took huge gulps of the water, letting out a satisfied sigh as the water cooled his burning throat and quenched his thirst. Not wanting to move, he lay back down again and smiled as a cool breeze passed over him. It was great to feel alive again. To feel natural heat and the breeze that soothes the burn. To breathe an air that was not tainted with smoke and ancient evil. Dean suddenly felt the need to cry before he heard someone lay next to him.

His eyes shot open and he quickly shifted his head to look at the weirdo who decided it was alright to lay next to a random guy. But when his eyes met a familiar blue, his world stopped. His face may be older, his body well built and longer but there was no denying the name that belonged to the man. To the angel. _His angel. _"C-Cas?" he breathed, praying to God he was not dreaming.

Cas reached out to intertwine his fingers with Deans, never breaking eye contact and whispered back, "Hello Dean."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for how long this took. I would blame it on college but that's a common excuse yet I'm gonna blame it on that anyway. I know. I make no sense. It's all the Dr Pepper talking. ANYWAYS on with the story! Thanks for the reviews and stuff…warms the cockles of my heart it does.**

Deans breath stuttered as he gazed at the impossible man in front of him. His fingers clenched tightly around the ones holding his, just feeling and hoping that this was real, that the heat wasn't giving him hallucinations or anything, because _this _one hurt. He reached up his free hand to touch the side of the face that had aged in the 16 years of absence. _No not just absence, _his subconscious told him. _Death. He was dead Dean. Come on. Ask him how he did it. _Dean swallowed and whispered. "Cas. Is this really you?"

The angel in question smiled brightly and leaned into Deans touch. "Yes Dean. It is really me." Hope burst through the hunters chest at these words and he lunged forward, pressing his lips to Castiel's. They both moaned in unison at the touch as they had missed the familiarity of it. The comfort and warmth that hadn't been felt for many years by either of them came flooding back and Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him tighter and deepening the kiss. Castiel had no objections to this. He clutched at Deans jacket and smiled a little into the kiss. Eventually, Dean had to break for air. He pulled back and looked at Cas' face. So close, so rugged and handsome and yet still so familiar to him. He grabbed the lapels of his trenchcoat and laughs wetly as tears began to flow more freely, never taking his eyes off the brilliant blue in front of him. Cas leant forward and pressed their foreheads together, wiping Deans tears away.

"How?" Dean breathed, shaking his head a little. Surely it must have been impossible for Cas to come back from the dead. No one is given a second chance in life unless they were using it for evil. _Dumbass demons._ But then the important question must be asked. How has he been given another chance at life after being sent to hell?

"How did you come back? How did you bring _me _back? Just…_how?_"

Cas brought Dean to his chest and held him close as they sat down and Cas began to tell him everything. About God. About his mission. About why he had to save Dean. Dean listened to him intently, occasionally bringing Cas' knuckles to his lips to brush a small kiss on them. However one question just kept bugging him.

"But…what happened when you…died?" It was still difficult for Dean to talk about even though his partner was with him again. But the memory has always stayed with him and it will never go away. But then a flood of anger rushed through him and he shoved Cas away and getting up on his feet. "Please, for the love of God, tell me you haven't been alive and well up there when you could've come down and told me that you were okay or at least answered my prayers. Because I swear to God I will punch the crap out of you."

Cas got up quickly and raised his hands as if surrendering. "Dean no. I promise you that I just woke up straight after I died. Seeing your face is my last memory. When I woke, I never realised how much time had passed, but somehow, God aged my vessel to the same age as you so it would not be "awkward" when we reunited." He walked forward and took both of Dean's hands and held them tightly. He looked at them for a second, smiling at the familiarity, then locked eyes with Dean again. He pressed their foreheads together for the second time tonight and breathed out slowly. "You must know that I would've come back as soon as I knew I could. I hate being away from you. And I am so sorry its been years for you. I had no control over this and I want to make it up to you in any way I can." Cas brought a hand to the back of Deans head and stroked the fine hairs there. "Tell me Dean. How can I make it up to you?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Just stay Cas. Don't die on me again. Please. I don't think I could handle it a second time," he whispered brokenly, his tough exterior he'd been building up over the years, crumbling before his angel. Cas nodded and hugged him close, each-others heads on each-other's shoulders… content.

They stayed there for many minutes before Dean let out a small sigh and parted from Cas. He stretched his arms and back before rolling his neck and holding out his hand for Cas to take. They walked slowly towards the edge of the forest they had awoken in. "Come on Cas. Time to get reacquainted with the land of the living. I'll bet Bobby will be pissed…and Sam…well…there's no knowing how Sammy will react." He gave Cas a thoughtful glance. "He's missed you too you know. So much. It really hit hard after Dad died, because I was distant and he had no one to turn to. I often heard him praying for you to come back and fix _me, _so he could have his family back."

Cas looked up in surprise after he heard that John had died but decided not to question this just yet as it seemed all Dean wanted to focus on was his brother. He saw Dean look at him. "I'll bet Sam would want to give you a good knock when he sees you. You should see him now man. A giant. Like frickin' seven feet tall, I tell ya. If he even _looks _like he wants to punch you, run…just run," Dean smiled, rubbing his thumb along Cas' knuckle as they walked.

"I do not think I am looking forward to this Dean. May we see Bobby first?" Dean chuckled at the obvious fear in Cas' voice and answered with, "sure man. Although there is no telling if Sam will be there already." Cas gulped and tightened his hand around Deans. "Stop being a baby Cas. Let's get this over with." Dean stopped walking and turned to face his angel. "You remember Bobby's house? From my 17th birthday?" Cas squinted as he tried to remember but eventually it came back to him so he nodded. Dean nodded and asked, "Can you zap us there? I really wanna see them now."

Cas just smirked, kissed Dean passionately for a second before focusing his energy on moving from one place to another as their lips stayed connected. _Damn, _Dean thinks. _I have missed this so much._


End file.
